Hespat
<< Back to Conlangs :: << Back to North Nekturian Characteristics Hespat was somewhat influenced by Nellen. Phonology Consonants Some consonantal simplifications occur: *wn -> w Vowels Vowels are: Hespat tends to drop vowels both from stems and endings. Morphology Nouns There are three gender of nouns: masculine, feminine and neuter. Nouns are declined according to two numbers: singular and plural, and to five cases, viz.: #Nominative (subject) #Accusative (direct object) #Dative (indirect object) #Ablative #Genitive (possessive) Masculine Nouns | |} Feminine Nouns | |} Neuter Nouns | |} Adjectives Adjectives are declined exactly the same way as nouns. maw "new", "young" | | |} ɬeməθ "great" | | |} Comparative Form Superiority The suffix '-ɬuy' is added to the stem of the adjective, resulting in a new adjective. Ex.: *'ɬeməθ' "large", ɬeməθɬuy "larger" *'maw' "new", mawɬuy "newer" *'ɸayn' "good", ɸaynɬuy "better" Equality Inferiority Superlative The suffix '-eθ-' is added to the stem of the adjective, resulting in a new adjective. This form is always used in the definite declension. Ex.: *'ɬeməθ' "large", ɬemθeθ "the largest" *'maw' "new", maweθ "the newest" *'ɸayn' "good", ɸayneθ "the best" Pronouns Pronouns follow the same declension system used for nouns and adjectives, with little differences in some forms. Personal Possessive There are two forms of possessive pronouns: independent and suffix. The independent forms act as adjectives or nouns and are used only for emphasis or when the noun is omitted. The suffixed forms are used normally. The vowel ə''' is used only when the suffix is added to a word ending in a consonant. However, most times the suffixes are added to the definite form of the noun. Examples: The combination of suffix and independent form is sometimes used, with the independent form being placed either before or after the noun. Ex.: *'''ruyuyn, ruyuyn nəy, nəy ruyuyn "my eye" Demonstrative The demonstrative prefixes are added to the definite form of nouns. *'ðə-' "this" (very near) *'səh-' "this" (not so near) *'ək-' "that" (far) Interrogative *'ʀiy' "what" *'ʀɔn' "who" *'ʀe' "which" *'peyn' "how" *'θiəʀə' "where" *'kɔəʀə' "when" Relative *'ʀiy' "that" *'ʀɔn' "who" Indefinite *'ʀex' "some", "any" *'æmyən' "no", "none" *'θæθ' "all", "every" *'ʀeθ' "each", "every" Numbers Cardinal Numbers | | |} Ordinal Numbers Ordinal numbers are regular adjectives. *1 ɔyneyn *2 θæweyn *3 telleyn *4 koɬeyn *5 ðeyneyn *6 tsiyyeyn *7 ðɔtteyn *8 ayyeyn *9 mayyeyn *10 θɔððeyn Conjunctions Coordinating *'ʀɔy' "for" *'yə' "and" *'en' "nor" *'ðɔθ', buwən "but" *'ah' "or" *'yiməθ' "yet" *'eðð' "so" Correlative *'put/pət/pit … yə … ' "both … and … " *'ah … ah … ' "either … or … " *'en … en … ' "neither … nor … " *'wæ … ðɔθ … ' "not … but … " *'með … deyyən … ' "not only … but also … " Subordinating *'θip' "after" *'kemtoθ' "although" *'ðiy' "if" *'iððəy' "unless" *'ʀiyyax' "so that" *'peɬɬeθ' "therefore" *'eppseɬ' "in spite of", "despite" *'ʀɔy' "because" Verbs Concepts *'Voices': Active, Passive and Medial (pronominal) *'Moods': Indicative, Subjunctive, Optative, Secondary (reported speech) *'Tenses': Present, Past, Future, Neutral (as in "the sun rises in the East", "water is a liquid") *'Persons': 1st, 2nd and 3rd *'Numbers': Singular, Dual and Plural Each verb has a root that receives suffixes. Old thematic vowels have been lost. E.g.: *'weʀ-ø-ə'->'weʀə' "I speak" *'weʀ-stəð'->'weʀstəð' "we spoke" Sample Conjugation: heyθəɬ "see" Here is the full conjugation of the verb heyθəɬ "see". For other verbs, just change the root (in this case, heyθ-'). Passive and medial voices are formed regularly from the active voice. Passive voice is formed by adding the infix '-əɸ-''' between the verb radical and the suffix. Medial (also called Pronominal) voice is formed by adding the suffix '''-(w)un to singular forms and '-(w)ut' to plural forms of the verb. In the tables below we show only the indicative mood for the passive and medial voices, as examples, but all the other moods and tenses exist in the language. |- !Medial Voice |- | |- !Passive Voice |- | |}